Chico Bean
Anthony Jamal Bean, better known as (Chico Bean) is a American comedian, actor, singer, writer, rapper, and producer best known for being one of the recurring cast members since Season 5 of Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out on MTV, VH1 and MTV2. He is also known for creating and starring in "The Freestyle Funny Comedy Show" alongside former cast members Darren Brand and B-Daht. Bean is also known for being apart of the podcast "85 South Show" with cast members DC Young Fly and Karlous Miller. Biography Even though Anthony "Chico" Bean has only been a stand-up comedian for five years, he has compiled the experience of a well-seasoned one. Through his budding success as an opener for Chris Wiles, Chico Bean became a founding member of the NC Comics All-Stars as well as NC's Freestyle Funny Comedy Show. He has performed all over the country at comedy clubs, colleges and universities. Recently, Chico Bean completed a run in New York City, which included taking the stage at the renowned Gotham Comedy Club for Nick Cannon's Fresh Faces of Comedy show. Chico also recently worked as a writer and actor on the E! sketch comedy series "The James Davis Project." Trivia * He is the first "FFCS" member to become a cast member on the show, the second being his co-star, B-Daht (who joined in Season 6), and the third being his other co-star, Darren Brand (who joined in Season 7). * He received the name "Chico" from his uncle. * He auditioned for the show 3 times. * He has a daughter. * He was originally suppose to only star in 3 episodes in Season 5. * He lost 6 family members to gun violence including his father. His father was killed on the streets of DC when he was only two years old. * He was featured on one song on the Wild 'N Out: Wildstyle, Vol. 1. * He was a writer for James Davis' pilot for E!. * He gets mistaken for rapper Royce 5'9. * He filmed a music video "Light Skin Charlamagne" for Common Sense with Charlamagne. * He was discovered by Nick Cannon at the Fresh Faces of Comedy Stand-Up show as Nick noticed Chico talking to himself while Chico was redoing his act since he couldn't say any inappropriate things and Nick stopped him after his act to tell him that he's a very good comedian. * He auditioned for the show three times before getting the call that he made it into the cast. * In Season 7, he got internet attenion for dissing rapper/songwriter Safaree in the T-Pain episode while doing the third Sucka MC Battle between himself and Karlous Miller which has gotten over 8 million views on YouTube. * He is one of the most known cast members. * At the end of filming for Season 9, he was named "Most Valuable Player". * He has appeared in 10 episodes in Season 5, 13 episodes in Season 6, 15 episodes in Season 7, 20 episodes in Season 8, every episode in Seasons 9, 10 and 11, 22 episodes in Season 12 and 24 episodes in Season 13. * Himself and fellow cast member Justina Valentine have hosted a special Wild 'N Out awards show. * He was one of the Team Captains of an episode in Season 12. * He is one of the four cast members alongside Emmanuel Hudson, Karlous Miller and Conceited to have been on the show for ten seasons.